


Third Times a Charm

by junniensfw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Unsafe Sex, he just hasn't gotten laid in a while okay, i also posted this on twit and tumblr, i forgot to make them use condoms, jun calls hao princess, just an fyi, kinda proof read but not rlly, lapslock, minghao is a sensitive little baby, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: when minghao agreed to go out with junhui again, he kind of figured that the night would end up like this. the connection the two of them have is undeniable. although they seem like polar opposites, they compliment each other quite well, balancing each other out perfectly.having not dated or gone out in a while, hao was worried that perhaps junhui would find him boring and not be interested in continuing anything, however the boy asked him out for yet an additional date and minghao was over the moon, and hopefully, soon to be under it.one date turned into two, and at the end of the second date, minghao wound up pressed against junhui’s front door, lips pressed feverishly to the others in a heated kiss before his phone blared, signalling his best friend was calling. knowing that mingyu knew minghao had a date, a second one to be precise, he figured that this must be urgent.he ended the night with a terrible case of blue balls, a third date, and a very, very drunk mingyu in his arms.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Third Times a Charm

when minghao agreed to go out with junhui again, he kind of figured that the night would end up like this. the connection the two of them have is undeniable. although they seem like polar opposites, they compliment each other quite well, balancing each other out perfectly.

having not dated or gone out in a while, hao was worried that perhaps junhui would find him boring and not be interested in continuing anything, however the boy asked him out for yet an additional date and minghao was over the moon, and hopefully, soon to be under it.

one date turned into two, and at the end of the second date, minghao wound up pressed against junhui’s front door, lips pressed feverishly to the others in a heated kiss before his phone blared, signalling his best friend was calling. knowing that mingyu knew minghao had a date, a second one to be precise, he figured that this must be urgent. 

he ended the night with a terrible case of blue balls, a third date, and a very, very drunk mingyu in his arms.

-

fast forward to now, the pair of boys had spent the night in. junhui had surprised him with a homemade meal, and minghao was fully ready to call for takeout when everything went to shit. however, he was pleasantly surprised. junhui was quite the cook, and had even made some of his favourite meals from back home in china. 

the pair were now settled on junhui’s couch, some random netflix original neither of them actually cared to watch playing on the flatscreen as the two moved closer and closer. junhui made the first move, pulling the cliche yawn and stretch, resting his arm around minghao’s shoulder. 

junhui had smirked at minghao’s flustered appearance, raising his brows as he looked at the smaller boy. “shall we pick up where we left off last time?” he asks smoothly, hot breath brushing over his flushed skin, a timid nod as his answer. “yes please.”

the next thing he knew, minghao was being pulled into junhui’s lap, lips trapped between the other as he kissed with an intensity he’s never possessed before, wanting to make up for the last time. minghao’s arms wrap around the taller boy's neck as he feels fingers grip his waist. the sensation is all too familiar and suddenly his mind is flooded with the events of last week, although short lived, and he can feel sparks of heat igniting in the pit of his stomach. 

their lips meet over and over again, the grip on minghao’s waist more bold as time progresses. somewhere between the lines, junhui’s tongue met minghao’s, the kisses hot and messy as hao feels flames shoot up his spine. 

a moan gets caught in minghao’s throat as the older pulls back, lips slick with spit, a dashing red as he looks to hao with hooded eyes and a faint smirk on his face. the effect this boy has on him already, having not done anything other than kiss, is unreal. minghao is fully hard in his jeans, despite not having had any stimulation whatsoever. 

junhui decides to have mercy on his weak little heart, pulling minghao closer by his hips, the boy's untouched cock finally brushing against his own, coaxing a sweet moan from the younger. minghao buries his face in the other’s neck, embarrassed by how turned on he is already. junhui, being the tease he is, leans forward to mouth at hao’s neck, tongue darting out against the sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine, making his hips jut up against the other.

“so hard already baby?” junhui teases, his voice dripping with desire as he encourages minghao to grind down on him, his own semi pushing up against the youngers thigh. minghao whines and nods, deciding to just give into the pulsing feeling, his hips humping against junhui’s thighs as if that’s the only thing he knows.

minghao’s motions are fluid, his body moving in waves as he grinds himself down against junhui. the older watches in awe as he drinks in every moment, lust consuming his being as he listens to the broken whines and whimpers come from the younger. minghao is vocal, and nothing turns junhui on more than a loud partner. 

minghao thinks he’s doing pretty well at trying to mask how turned on he really is. it’s been a while since he’s gotten off with someone else, sue him. the visual in front of him wasn't helping his arousal either. junhui was watching him intensely, eyes lazy as he bites his bottom lip, the muscles of his arms flexing as he guides minghao down over his crotch again and again. 

he’s embarrassingly close, and feels himself lose composure the more he thinks about the fact that he is about to cream himself like a teenager. junhui takes notice in this, smirking to himself as he leans into minghao, biting and nipping at his neck before whispering. 

“gonna cum already, princess?”

minghao loses it. his blunt fingernails dig into junhui’s shoulders as he lets out a loud but choked moan, his lower body spasming as he feels himself release within the confines of his boxers. junhui sits there shocked, having not thought the other boy was actually that close, he’d only meant for that to be foreplay.

finally coming down from his high, minghao lets the embarrassment settle in, burying his face in his hands, not daring to look at the other boy. he hears him panting through the buzzing of his ears, chancing a glance up at the surprised boy, and what he saw, well, let’s just say he’ll have no problem getting hard again. 

junhui looked down at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes wide and dark. they get caught in a trance, minghao’s vulnerable expression only further fueling junhui’s hunger for the boy.

just then, something inside him snaps and the next thing minghao knows he’s being pushed down against the couch, smothered by junhui’s lips as a strangled whine escapes the back of his throat. he can’t help but buck up against the other boys hips, the feeling of his cock driving hao wild. 

“fuck, fuck me. please, please.” minghao whimpers, deciding that there’s no further way to embarrass himself anymore, might as well show how desperate he is. he isn’t surprised at how easily he lets himself fall apart, however he is shocked by the growl he hears come from junhui. the noise is almost too much, and sends a huge wave of pleasure to his crotch. minghao is scared he’ll come untouched again.

jun makes quick work of undressing them both, their clothes joining together on a pile near the coffee table. minghao tries to hold back the pleasured sigh once he’s finally free of his soiled boxers, but it comes out as a gasp as he hears the cap of a lube bottle open and a cold sensation between his legs.

junhui makes quick work of opening minghao up. he watches as the boy shakes and writhes beneath him, scissoring and curling his fingers in the best ways, causing hao to see stars. minghao lets out a loud cry as he feels the older boy hit that spot inside him, the feeling so intense, pulling another orgasm out of him. he flushes as he feels his release paint up his stomach, his hips jerking as he lets out constant cries. 

“you’re so fucking hot.” jun groans, making quick work slicking himself up as he looks to hao for confirmation that he still wants this. he nods in response and the older lines up, raising a brow before looking up at the younger. “words.”

minghao gapes at the other boy, not knowing if he can mentally form sentences, nevermind physically say any. he opts to whine instead, trying to push down and catch the head of junhui’s cock at his rim, but junhui tuts and pulls back. 

“no! please please, fuck me junhui please. i need you inside.” minghao forces out weakly, feeling tears begin to gather at his waterline, threatening to spill over due to pure lust and need. junhui leans down to press his lips against haos in a searing kiss, successfully distracting him before pushing himself in, causing minghao to toss his head back as he lets out a loud moan of his name. 

junhui wastes no time building up a fast and hard pace, the expressions he’s already  
coaxed out of the other boy only fueling his desire to see more, he wants to completely ruin the boy beneath him. judging by the way minghao is moaning and squirming beneath him, he’d say he’s doing a pretty good job. 

hao feels like he’s on fire, the overstimulation of having come twice already, burning so good. junhui is rough with him, just the way he likes it. he’s being stretched out perfectly, his back arching as he feels the tip of jun’s cock hit that spot in him once again. junhui’s hands grip his small waist, keeping his hips in the air as he pounds into him.

minghao struggles to stay grounded, his hands flailing as he tries to find something to hold on to, his grip eventually finding the cushions below. “you're truly something else.” he hears junhui groan, the older burying his face in the younger’s neck, once again licking and biting at the sensitive skin. 

minghao lets out constant whimpers and moans, in a permanent state of bliss as he whines against junhui’s ear. this only edges the taller boy further, his hips ruthless, smacking against the back of minghaos thighs with each thrust. 

jun is breathless as he speaks. “can you come for me once more princess?” he asks, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as his eyes trail the youngest body, taking in the come already settled up his chest. 

minghao gives a weak nod, tossing his head back as his slim body struggles against junhui’s grip. “please. p-please so close. please make me come.”

that’s all it takes for jun to wrap a hand around hao’s cock, the younger crying out at the sensation of finally being stimulated. he chants jun’s name like a mantra, his brain growing foggy as he feels that coil tighten, as he hears more and more desperate noises from the older man above. 

then, he comes crashing down, his whole body tensing as he hits his final climax of the night. his cock gives a weak spurt of release, but his orgasm is no less powerful. minghao is a mess of moans and cries, tears trailing down his cheeks as he looks up to jun, soft sobs leaving his lips. 

jun loses it at the sight, quickly pulling out of the younger boy, hand rapidly jerking himself off before adding to the mess on minghao’s chest. minghao watches as jun’s face screws up in pleasure, the sight alone arousing, had it not been for the fact that he’s come already three times. 

minghao feels boneless and elated, closing his eyes as he hears junhui walk away from the couch, listening as he walks back, whistling quietly as he gently moves minghao around, cleaning the younger boy up a bit. 

he flutters his eyes open as he feels a soft pair of lips against his cheek, seeing junhui gently brush loose strands of hair back behind his ear. “bed’s much more comfy.” he says sweetly, scooping the smaller boy in his arms at his nod, spending the rest of the night holding him close.


End file.
